


School Assignment

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Kids annoying each other, October challenge, Pokemon References, School Projects, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, characters as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor keeps singing and grappling with people. Adrian keeps baiting him. Sypha wants to finish the project.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	School Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Fluff with characters as project partners

“It’s a whole new world we live in!”

“Sypha. Sypha he’s singing again.”

“It’s a whole new way to see!”

“Ugh. I hear him Adrian.”

“It’s a whole new place-!”

“Well make him stop!”

“-With a brand new attitude!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“But you still gotta catch ‘em all- oof!”

Adrian wrapped his free hand around his friend’s back and kept the other over his mouth. “Trevor stop it, that’s so annoying- eew! He licked me!”

“And be the best that you can be!” Trevor sang out at the top of his lungs.

Sypha frowned deeply and crossed her arms. “Trevor, that’s gross. Stop licking Adrian and singing, we gotta work on this.”

Trevor did sit, with an exaggerated groan, saying, “But history is boring.” He held out the last word extra long.

“Of course it would be boring to someone like you.” Adrian also sat, but scooted towards Sypha while wiping his hand on his shorts. “Besides, we’re doing this project on the family you picked, so it’s your own fault if you’re bored.”

“I thought a family of monster hunters would be more interesting.” Trevor stuck out a lip as he put his chin in his hands.

Sypha placed an old printout of a painting in the middle of the display board, nodded, and turned it over to apply glue from her sparkly purple bottle. “It was your own family who said they were monster hunters. We don’t have proof of that.”

“Uncle Gabriel has proof! I saw it in his basement.”

“I thought he kept wine down there,” Adrian said.

“Nope!” Trevor puffed his chest up. “Well, that too, but mostly old books and stuff, and he let me see.”

“I didn’t think you could read.” Adrian squawked as Trevor reached over to push him to the ground.

“Guys,” Sypha said. Trevor was on top of Adrian, telling him to take it back. “Guys, I’m gonna tell the teacher you didn’t do any work.”

“I did!” Adrian insisted, twisting to get Trevor off him.

“You're not now.”

“That’s- Trevor get _off_.”

“I can’t believe you’d snitch,” Trevor said, looking over to Sypha. “And I let you guys do this at my house.”

“That doesn’t count,” said Sypha.

“It does.”

“It doesn’t!” Sypha launched herself forward and dug her fingers into Trevor’s armpits, making him burst into panicked giggles. Adrian caught on, tickling at his stomach, and Trevor had to retreat, holding his hands in front of him. Sypha nodded in satisfaction. “Now help out or be tickled.”

Trevor breathed through his laughs. “You’re mean.”

“I’m smart!” She insisted, as Adrian nodded. “Now here, write down this guy's name. Under his picture. Write it nice, or else.”

Trevor grumbled, but took the marker she gave him, moving around to the other side of the board and kneeling down to start writing.

“Sypha,” Adrian said, “I think we should put the extra information with the Dănești family on one side and Drăculești on the other.”

“Maybe we should add sparkle glue on the outside too,” Sypha mused.

Sypha and Adrian arranged the information they typed up, deciding on placing the main lineage tree under the image of the patriarch. Trevor popped up between them at some point and snatched the paper. Adrian made a sound of protest.

Sypha asked, “Did you finish, Trevor?”

“‘Course I did.”

Pouting when Trevor held away the paper he’d taken, Adrian turned back to the project board. He looked at it, blinked, and snorted. He caught the attention of his friends with his snickers, and Sypha turned to look. She also blinked. The writing was surprisingly nice. But...

“Trevor.”

“Huh?”

“It says ‘Leon Belmondo.’”

Adrian broke out into full laughs, managing to say, “I thought you said you could read.”

Complaining in a loud voice, Trevor got up to silence Adrian, but the younger boy took off, laughing his way out of the room. Trevor ran after him. Sypha groaned.

“We’re never gonna finish.”

Then she too took off after her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my excuse to write them as cute kids, haha. (●˙꒳˙●) Funny thing, they act almost exactly the same at any age!
> 
> Adrian is a nerd, he really likes learning obscure stuff like old Romanian names. He's just not as focused as Sypha, because he and Trevor constantly butt heads. It's just their way of playing. x3 Sypha is usually a little terror, but she takes school seriously. At least enough to finish assignments before playing. Trevor... is the kid who wants be done already, uuugh, can't they all watch cartoons? Even though he remembers things really well if he's paying attention.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! And I'd love to hear any headcanons about the trio as children!


End file.
